El rotorno de soldados y Naruto
by yumekimura
Summary: La vida es un comienzo, una terminan y empiezan otras nuevas más excitante, arriesgada pero descubriendo el amor
1. Chapter 2

**Konoha una hermosa aldea llena de vida, amor, prosperidad y compañerismo los chicos que una vez participaron en la guerra ya eran adultos. La familia Uchiha estaba esperando a su hijo Sasuke no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. La familia Inuzuka estaban felizmente en su luna de miel por ultimo Sai estaba comprometido con Ino todos los niños ya eran hombres y mujeres todos eran felices salvo uno de ellos que se hundio en la tristeza, dolor, fríaldad Naruto…**

**Ya no era el mismo que una vez fue, ya nada quedaba de lo imperativo, ya no tenia una sonrisa para todo estaba frío marchito sin ningún objetivo en su vida ya que el titulo de hokage se lo arrebato Uchiha Sasuke, a un así no lo odiaba por ello, saber que Tsunade haya escogido a ese hombre en vez de el se sentía traicionado si pero ahora mismo le daba igual.**

**Hoy mismo se dirigía a paso lento a la torre de la hokage no tenia ánimos de hacer una misión ambu empesaba a aburrirle, estaba cansado de esa vida de ninja lo aburría quería algo, no sabia que pero necesitaba escapar de esa vida que le provocaba nauseas, al llegar Sai y Sasuke estaban ahí los miro frunció el seño**

**-Tsunade ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?- pregunto cortante y con un deje de odio**

**Ella le explico la situación de lo que implicaba esa misión a los 3 intento hacerle entender a Naruto por que necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, aunque el rubio quiso negar no pudo- Entienden- los miro seria- cuidado con ese pergamino chicos- ****susurro**

**El rubio la miro fijo luego hizo una mueca nada comparada con la sonrisa preciosa que solía tener en sus labios- feh crees que eso me importa- negó mientras se largaba de ese lugar**

**Al quedar solo Tsunade soltó amargo sollozo cubrió su cara- c-cuidenlo por favor…- pidió llorando- por favor…**

**Los dos hombres se miraron asintieron antes de irse, a la media hora estaban marchándose de la aldea Naruto parecía no cansarce caminaba muy rápido como si no quisiera estar con ellos , tan concentrado estaba cuando noto que los rodeaban la pelea fue rápida no implicaban mucho poder . Pero algo en la mochila (bolso equipaje ninja-) de Sai comenzó a despertar a tener un chakra maligno no supieron en que momento ese chakra los rodeo ni como el agujero negro empezo a arrastrar a Sai no habia tiempo de hablar Naruto no supo en que momento empezó a correr para salvar**

**le arrebato la mochila y la abrazo cayendo con ella en el pozo.}**

**-NARUTO- gritaron ambos ninja al intentar por todo su medio salvarlo sin poder hacerlo**

**Sasuke se sentó en el suelo empezó a golpear el suelo casi desgarrando sus músculos quería matar a alguien pero por mas que intentaba aguantar la culpa no podía- por que Naruto… por que- pensaba **con un dolor amargo

**Sai suspiraba intentaba no sentir pensar con claridad pero no podía sintió como si algo le arrancaron un amigo un hermano. Tan metidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que sucedió lo mismo solo que en este caso cayo un jovencito de 14 años dos se miraron con desconfianza pero a un así no podía dejar a ese niño ahí tirado le cargaron y lo llevaron consigo hacía Konoha para pedir ayuda por Naruto.**

**Mientras en una residencia de Norteamérica , más bien en un hotel donde se hospedaba una joven encontró de casualidad andando por el bosque que rodeaba ese modesto hotel abandonado a un hombre sospechaba que ese sujeto le tuviese pisando los talones pero no quería arriesgarse, así que se lo llevo lo acostó y empezó a sacarle la ropa de manera suave y pensativa lo dejo desnudo y acostó amarrando al hombre a su cama, con un pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza iba a tener una secion de placer al torturar a ese monumento de bombón**

**Los días siguiente fue muy tranquilo se sintió descansado cómodo como si por fin hubiera descansado todo lo que debía al abrir sus ojos su vista estaba borrosa empezó a esforzarse cuando pudo por fin lograrlo sintió algo que no había notado las sabanas que lo cubrían la sentía en el se supone que estaba vestido dirigió su vista a su cuerpo cargado de curiosidad hasta que**

**-AAAAAHHH- grito algo histérico y sonrojado no supo quien lo desnudo lo que si sabia era que eso no podía ser**

**Escucho unos pasos levanto la vista para gritarle sus verdades a quien se atrevió a desnudarle pero quedo mudo al ver como una hermosa morena se acercaba, como sus ojos azules como lo de un felino lo devoraban empezando a excitarlo al ver como esa mujer lo devoraba con sus ojos.**

**-Me encantaría hacerle alguna preguntas depende de cómo lo hagas no sufrirá en agonía- dijo la chica se sintió mas duro al escucharla era como un ronroneo que le erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo.**


	2. Deliciosa tortura

Konoha una hermosa aldea llena de vida, amor, prosperidad y compañerismo los chicos que una vez participaron en la guerra ya eran adultos. La familia Uchiha estaba esperando a su hijo Sasuke no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. La familia Inuzuka estaban felizmente en su luna de miel por ultimo Sai estaba comprometido con Ino todos los niños ya eran hombres y mujeres todos eran felices salvo uno de ellos que se hundio en la tristeza, dolor, fríaldad Naruto…

Ya no era el mismo que una vez fue, ya nada quedaba de lo himperactivo, ya no tenia una sonrisa para todo estaba frío marchito sin ningun objetivo en su vida ya que el titulo de hokage se lo arrebato Uchiha Sasuke, a un así no lo odiaba por ello, saber que Tsunade haya escogido a ese hombre en vez de el se sentía traicionado si pero ahora mismo le daba igual.

Hoy mismo se dirigia a paso lento a la torre de la hokage no tenia ánimos de hacer una mision ambu empezaba a aburrirle, estaba cansado de esa vida de ninja lo aburría quería algo, no sabía que pero necesitaba escapar de esa vida que le provocaba nauseas, al llegar Sai y Sasuke estaban ahí los miro frunció el seño

-Tsunade ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?- pregunto cortante y con un deje de odio

Ella le explico la situación de lo que implicaba esa misión a los 3 intento hacerle entender a Naruto por que necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, aunque el rubio quiso negar no pudo- Entienden- los miro seria- cuidado con ese pergamino chicos- susurrro

El rubio la miro fijo luego hizo una mueca nada comparada con la sonrisa preciosa que solia tener en sus labios- feh crees que eso me importa- nego mientras se largaba de ese lugar

Al quedar solo Tsunade soltó amargo sollozo cubrio su cara- c-cuidenlo por favor…- pidio llorando- por favor…

Los dos hombres se miraron asintieron antes de irse, a la media hora estaban marchandose de la aldea Naruto parecía no cansarce caminaba muy rapido como si no quisiera estar con ellos , tan concentrado estaba cuando noto que los rodeaban la pelea fue rapida no implicaban mucho poder . Pero algo en la mochila (bolso equipaje ninja-) de Sai comenzo a despertar a tener un chakra maligno no supieron en que momento ese chakra los rodeo ni como el agujero negro empezo a arrastrar a Sai no habia tiempo de hablar Naruto no supo en que momento empezo a correr para salvar le arrebato la mochila y la abrazo cayendo con ella en el pozo.}

-NARUTO- gritaron ambos ninja al intentar por todo su medio salvarlo sin poder hacerlo

Sasuke se sento en el suelo empezo a golpear el suelo casi desgarrando sus musculos queria matar a alguien pero por mas que intentaba aguantar la culpa no podia- por que Naruto… por que- pensaba con un dolor amargo

Sai suspiraba intentaba no sentir pensar con claridad pero no podia sintio como si algo le arrancaron un amigo un hermano. Tan metidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que sucedió lo mismo solo que en este caso cayo un jovencito de 14 años dos se miraron con desconfianza pero a un así no podia dejar a ese niño ahí tirado le cargaron y lo llevaron consigo hacía Konoha para pedir ayuda por Naruto.

Mientras en una residencia de Norteamerica , más bien en un hotel donde se hospedaba una joven encontro de casualidad andando por el bosque que rodeaba ese modesto hotel abandonado a un hombre sospechaba que ese sujeto le tuviese pisando los talones pero no queria arriesgarse, así que se lo llevo lo acosto y empezo a sacarle la ropa de manera suave y pensativa lo dejo desnudo y acosto amarrando al hombre a su cama, con un pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza iba a tener una secion de placer al torturar a ese monumento de bombon

Los días siguiente fue muy tranquilo se sintió descansado cómodo como si por fin hubiera descansado todo lo que debía al abrir sus ojos su vista estaba borrosa empezó a esforzarse cuando pudo por fin lograrlo sintió algo que no había notado las sabanas que lo cubrían la sentía en él se supone que estaba vestido dirigió su vista a su cuerpo cargado de curiosidad hasta que

-AAAAAHHH- grito algo histérico y sonrojado no supo quien lo desnudo lo que si sabía era que eso no podía ser.

Escucho unos pasos levanto la vista para gritarle sus verdades a quien se atrevió a desnudarlo pero quedo mudo al ver como una hermosa morena se acercaba, como sus ojos azules como lo de un felino lo devoraban empezando a excitarlo al ver como esa mujer lo devoraba con sus ojos.

-Me encantaría hacer alguna preguntas depende de cómo lo hagas no sufrirá en agonía- dijo la chica se sintió más duro al escucharla era como un ronroneo que le erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo.

Capitulo 1

-bien comencemos -habla la chica caminado hacia donde está el rubio mientras le pasa la lengua por los labios-Como me localizaste bien

-No sé de lo que hablas -le contesta naruto, mientras ve como esta se molesta y le toma el labio jalándolo para después mordérselo

¡Auch! -grita Naruto mientras ve como de su labio sale un hilito de sangre -estás loca

-Quien te ha envido por mi -habla la chica subiéndose a orca ajadas encima de la cintura del chico haciendo que sus centros rosaran sacándole un gemido de placer al rubio que hizo que la chica sonriera arrogantemente -contesta o sufrirás- expuso con desdén.

-c-como q-quiere que te conteste si no se- gemía el rubio sin poder moverse intentaba mover sus manos para librarse de esa deliciosa tortura pero no podía escapar

-mala respuesta- dijo la pelinegra antes de inclinarse lamer el torso del rubio succionar cada trazo de la piel del hombre hasta llegar a la hombría ya despierta de él besar la punta sentir su sabor en la lengua

Naruto negaba gemía mientras inclinaba su cabeza para atrás mordía su labios esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco cuando menos se los espero su pene se vio envuelto en la cálida boca de ella un rugido animal escapo de su boca antes el sexo oral que estaba disfrutando mordía su labio, sus ojos rojos estaba oscuro ahumados como si estuviera fuera de control cuando sintió que se moría de placer la mujer ella se levanto y saco su lencería estaba desnuda solo con esa braguitas de encaje que lo volvía enfermo como si fuera un desquiciado mental. Volvió a tomar posesión del miembro del rubio en su boca sabia mamarlo disfrutar de ese hombre que era solo suyo que lo torturaría hasta volver loco. Fue consciente que escucho un gruñido animal del hombre avisando que estaba llegando al orgasmo fue cuando enserio de alejo del hombre no si antes darle una mordida en su cuello mostrando que ese macho tenia dueña.

-Q-que…ya te vas…- miraba a esa mujer desesperado mientras veía como se vestía como si nada se alejaba de el- e-espera…- estaba por hablar ella se acerco coloco cerca de su boca los labios de ella

-si me voy….mi esclavo…- le lamio haciendo que el muera de placer solo con esa lamida- yo te hare la vida imposible….-le susurra con una arrogante sonrisa

El rubio temblaba de excitación rogaba por la atención de su ama que le enfrié su cuerpo que ardía como lava el verla alejarse le desesperaba pero qué más podía hacer si esa hermosa mujer no quería enfriarlo ni desatarlo. Mientras en Konoha se encontraba un hermoso pelirrojo descansando de la batalla que libro con su equipo aunque sabía que no estaba con ellos no podía matar a esos hombres.

-Al fin se despertó- dijo Tsunade seria mientras lo miraba, aunque debía admitir que esos ojos verde casi eléctrico le resultaban familiar.

-Hmp….-suspira mientras se sienta aunque el dolor que estaba instalado en su cabeza era soportable no le gustaba estar en un lugar sin tener el control.- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto amenazante

-eso mismo debo preguntarte yo que haces y porque secuestraste a Naruto- seria Tsunade no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese pequeño niño de 14 años

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo alarmado el joven mirando a la mujer que lo amenazaba con la mirada con una gran sorpresa- crees que yo secuestre a quien- sin poder creerlo se empezó a reir- anda hembra crees que me mancharía la mano secuestrando a una persona cuando yo estaba cuidando un pergamino para mi base

-entonces si no fuiste tú quien fue - Tsunade tuvo que aguantar las ganas de moler a golpes a ese atrevido chico

-no se – repuso el- pero no fui yo jamás secuestro a las personas por motivos tontos- serio me enseñaron a que solo debo cumplir las misiones de espionaje o que se me asigne más mi comandante y maestro- finalizo con desdén

-ya veo – es lo único que dijo la rubia entendiendo por fin que el no era un secuestrador- donde esta Naruto- pensó preocupada – bueno ahora que estas en mi aldea dime tu nombre asi podemos ayudarte- le sonríe

El chico le miro aunque se notaba que podía confiar en ella a un no podía arriesgarse quizás era el enemigo disfrazado en un bonito cuerpo- Souta- fue todo lo que respondió nunca decía su nombre real por dos motivos por cautela y por qué no debía confiar tan fácil en nadie que le regale una sonrisa bonita aunque fuera sincera.

-por otro lado te quedaras con unos ninja de confianza – le aviso Tsunade aunque veía como el chico no le daba el menor articulo camino a buscarlo- pasen- dijo con suavidad la familia Uchiha entro Sasuke miraba al chico intimidante como queriendo matarlo con la mirada

-Deja de mirarme- le encaro el joven molesto, aunque solo duro unos segundo su molestia antes de mirar fijo al hombre esa mirada seria a la vez intimidante, con tonos de inocencia que tan bien conocía- t-tu…eres Uchiha…- dijo sin aliento casi sin vos no podía creerlo tenía un gran parecido con Uchiha Yume y Uchiha Sasumi no podía creerlo era increíble.

El jefe del clan Uchiha el legendario Sannin quedo pasmado antes de fulminar si era posible al chico con la mirada pero no se intimidaba no tuvo mejor idea que agarrarle de la camisa sujetarlo muy cerca de su cara- como sabes que soy un Uchiha- pregunto intimidante

Souta se dio cuenta de su error tarde supo que debía darle por lo menos una pequeña explicación no contarle de donde era solo decirle algo – Mi novia tiene ese apellido- serio termino de hablar.

El Uchiha mayor quedo congelado ¿Cómo? Había más de su clan porque él no lo sabía cómo era posible que el no supiese de ello y si era así porque este niño sabía algo tan primordial de ello- como sabes que hay más- quiso saber

-mi novia vive conmigo desde que tenemos 12 años- susurra- su clan es conocido por su hermanas la más grande la líder, la gemela de ella la psicópata- es todo no le daría más detalle por el momento.

-Sasuke dejemos que el descanse esta algo cansado por la pérdida de energía- dijo su esposa preocupada por la reacción de su esposo quizás quiera matar al chico sin darle la menor oportunidad a confiar.

El hombre obedeció agarra diente soltó al chico mientras se prometía interiormente saber de dónde venía y tratar de traer todo lo sobreviviente de su clan era una promesa cerro sus ojos cruzándose de brazos, luego de ayudarlo Souta uso una camisa azul oscuro con unos pantalones y unas sandalias ninja miraba para todo lados curioso.

-"solo espero no equivocarme en dejarle entrar en nuestra casa"- pensó el hombre serio mirando al joven

Había ya pasado unos dos días en la casa Uchiha el hombre seguía desconfiando de él era de esperarse pero no quería importunar a nadie ahora mismo se estaba bañando despejando su mente de toda la duda que e atormentaba en especial el saber cómo estaba su novia, estaba tan concentrado que se percato de un ligero ruido jamás bajaba la guardia fue el momento que salió desnudo del baño tenía un kunai en mano bajo despacio las escalaras hasta ver que todo fue un error delante del estaba Sakura y una rubia muy hermosa.

-S-sakura- dijo casi sin vos Ino a ver semejante dios desnudo se sonrojo al bajar la mirada verlo en todo su esplendor

La peli rosa no tenía que ser adivina chillo con fuerza al girar ver al mocoso desnudo corrió y le puso un cojín en la entrepierna antes de empujarlo a que se vista sus mejillas ardían del pudor no sabía que le diría a Sasuke. Por otro lado las torturas con Naruto era cada vez mas erótica ahora mismo sentía a la mujer moverse sobre su erección sentía la fricción de su vagina húmeda en su duro pene que estaba muy a su pesar más duro mas erecto que de costumbre, sus ojos estaba dilatados rojos mientras de sus labios entre abiertos salían rugidos su saliva caía por su labios hasta su mentón no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar esto.

-Por f-favor…-suplicaba fuera de sí mientras negaba con la cabeza casi poseído por el poder kurama –por favor no sé nada….- rugió echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como solo un poco entraba su pene en esa cueva solo un roce, un poco, si un poco e iba a terminar.

-Dime… querido- aguanto un gemido en su garganta- anda dime quien te mando- sonríe solo un poco más adentro ese exquisito pene dentro de su mojada estrecha cavidad.

-Por fa-favor- le miro el rubio casi sin fuerza para esa tortura negaba con la cabeza estaba fuera de sí- POR FAVOR….MONTAME- grito desesperado intentando moverse para adentrarse mas dentro de ella necesitaba con urgencia enterrarse dentro de esa estreches que tanto le estaba enloqueciendo.

-No sé si quiero mi esclavo…- dijo Yume Uchiha la mejor torturadora de hombres la asesina más desquiciada de todos los soldados universal….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

No podía pensar más no podía todo su cuerpo exigía algo que no tenia grito de dolor al sentir una mordida fuerte y salvaje en su cuello su sangre era extraída de manera animal, quiso hablar pero no pudo no hubo lugar para su vos, no la encontraba.

Yume estaba prendida al cuello del hombre succionaba la sangre la sentía exquisita mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad cuando se desprendió salió de arriba de él y coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de Naruto

**-no eres más el mismo a partir de ahora eres mi esclavo**- susurra antes de besarle y devorar su boca con fuerza

Naruto no podía pensar estaba débil sentía su propia sangre en su boca, al terminar el beso ella murmuro algo entendible antes de poner su delicada muñeca en su boca solo entendió que debía morder lo hizo no era consciente de nada solo del sabor y el dolor de su excitación

Antes la atenta mirada de la chica él empezó a cambiar su cabello ya no era solo rubio era una combinación de rojo con rubio a igual que sus ojos ahora mismo estaban adormecido separo su muñeca se levanto aun no entendía por qué no lo mataba porque estaba sintiendo esa atracción hacia un hombre que no conocía y que empezaba a instalarse en un lugar donde no debía a estar.

En la sala de la residencia Uchiha se encontraba un adulto reprendiendo al chico, el joven ignorando su sermón concentrándose en algunos libros de medicina que para su gusto era lo indicado para leer cuando recibió un merecido coscorrón se dio cuenta que él le estaba hablando.

**-cuando un adulto te habla no debes ignorarme**- dice con una vos ultra tumba Sasuke al verse ignorado

**-lo que pasa que sentí un chakra pensé que estaba atacando- **explico de nuevo**- enserio no fue para mostrarme desnudo pensé que estaba en peligro Sakura**-se acomodo en el sofá –**además pedí perdón dejen de molestarme- **argumento.

-**ya sé que quisiste ayudar solo que acá nadie vendrá**- serio Sasuke era la primera vez que ese chico le sorprendió**- si quieres los libros o alguna cosa debes pedir o ir a la biblioteca para leer no es necesario que te quedes** - se sentó a su lado

**-quiero leer esos libros de medicinas**- apunto- **soy médico y me viene más conocimiento y como ustedes curan las heridas- **le mira a Sasuke.

**-puedes agarrarlo**- sonríe con arrogancia se parecía a Sakura si tenía lo mismo ojos solo que él lo tenía en un tono más fuerte si no fuera…..empezó a caer en cuenta**- no…lo c-creo**-pensó sorprendido

En la fuerza armada del sector de la base Uchiha se encontraba dos hermanas la mayor consolando a su pequeña hermana la tenia abrazada mientras la niña lloraba por su novio que fue arrastrado por esa energía sabe Kami donde estaba tan lastimada que no podía hacer mucho más que descarga su odio por ese pergamino.

**-ya pequeña solo debemos localizarlo estará todo bien**- le dice Isumi Uchiha Heredera del clan a su hermana**- Sasumi anda por favor cálmate localizare a Yume veras que encontraremos a Satoshi**

**-pero si le paso algo si esta muerto**-pregunto amargamente Sasumi

**-Sabes que Haruno Satoshi es un guerrero fuerte y salvaje una sacudida de ese pergamino no afectara a mi cuñado**- le dice tiernamente**- anda ve a bañarte mi vida yo lo buscare**- seria

La menor obedeció con cansancio mientras esperaban la aparición de la gemela de ella, si las Uchiha eran tres La mayor Uchiha Isumi la líder del clan tenía 19 años era de tés clara, sus ojos eran de tono azabache precioso vestía una camisa que apenas cubrían sus pechos generosos y un pantalón corto con una botas largas que sobrepasaban la rodillas, su cabello era sujetado en una media cola dejando libre algunos mechones rebelde, mientras su hermana Uchiha Sasumi era hermosa tenía un cabello negro azabache con destello rosa, unos ojos negro vestía siempre un pantalón largo y una camisa que apenas le cubrían el vientre. Uchiha Yume era casi igual a su hermana gemela salvo que su cabello era corto rebelde con destello azules, sus ojos eran fríos sin emociones no expresaban nada su vestimenta habitual era una camisa corta que apena le cubrían los senos, un short corto y una botas blanca por debajo de la rodillas.

-**veo que sigue llorando**- dice apareciendo la ultima nombrada con una mirada tan vacía fría miraba a su hermana - **que se le perdió esta vez espero que sea importante o me largo**- advirtió.

**-su novio con su equipo llevaban con ellos un pergamino y lo llevo sabe kami donde- **expuso la mayor- **necesitamos tu ayuda**

Yume miro fijo a la mayor su esclavo le dijo más bien grito varias veces eso que él no conocía nada y que jamás quiso cazarla una sonrisa divertida asomo en sus labios **- bueno veré que puedo hacer de igual modo lo deben buscar-**fríamente desaparece.

Al llegar a casa lo vio dormido estaba descansando con su mordida en el cuello deseo con todo su fuerza sentir como era estar con ese hombre, pero no era el momento a un debía asegurarse que ese macho sea quien decía ser no podía arriesgarse sonríe levemente con una idea fija en la cabeza. Empezaría a jugar de nuevo si eso haría con gusto.

El pobre rubio luego de unas horas empezó a abrir sus ojos con cansancio quiso sentarse fue donde se dio cuenta que seguía atado a la cama llevaba días quizás sin comer, sin tomar agua su garganta le quemaba como el infierno pero al escuchar un ruido fijo su vista en la entrada la vio estaba solo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudes. Porque le hacía sufrir así es que no se daba cuenta que su cuerpo reclamaba por ella, es que no se daba cuenta cuanto le enloquecía su olor a mujer.

**-veo que despertaste**- su vos le erizo la piel**- te** **traje algo de agua y comida-** cuando se sentó a su lado tenía un poco de agua o algo extraño en una copa se la dio en la boca

El rubio abrió los ojos grande con sorpresa al sentir la sangre en su boca se dedicaba a beber y saciar la sed cada trago de esa sangre era la gloria no podía pensar mucho es más su cabeza mismo no le dejaba

**-veo que tenias hambre**- fue lo único que dijo antes de separar la copa mirarlo empezó a lamer su mejilla levemente.

-**ama**…-susurra conteniendo un jadeo ya no aguantaba más**- ama…por**…-empezó a sentir como su pene se ponía duro.

Sonrió de lado antes de dejar al descubierto la erección del hombre inclinarse y besar lamer como una desquiciada enloqueciendo al hombre que estaba en su poder. Si era la gloria la boca femenina no podía evitar gemir y gritar sentía que el poder de Kurama lo ponía como una bestia salvaje a merced de un demonio.

**-por…fa-favor**-gemía de placer inclinaba su cabeza para atrás mientras sus ojos volvían hacer mas rojos más intenso mas humeados no podía evitar negar con la cabeza estaba perdido en esa agonía que nadie le brindo, que solo con esa mujer lo descubrió estaba seguro que no volvería a Konoha por nadie ni por sus amigos que estaba olvidando.

Cuando sintió que se volvía a correr ella retiro su boca antes de sacar un juguete si eso valdría la pena quizás le deje correrse por fin, pero viendo como sonreía como le miraba y devoraba con sus ojos estaba seguro que jamás le dejaría correrse por algún motivo eso le hizo sonreír de lujuria esa mujer cuando lo desate no sabe lo que le esperaba. En Konoha más bien en la oficina del Uchiha se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos que por curiosidad era parecido al que debían llevar a las afueras del país del fuego, debía concentrarse para entender por fin quizás donde estaba su amigo si su cálculos no fallaban el estaba en otra dimensión donde él era mujer y su esposa hombre dejo esos pergaminos pensando e imaginándose como seria eso.

-**si Naruto esta haya siendo yo…**-hace una mueca fea- **siendo mujer y Sakura hombre eso quiere decir…**-abre con sorpresa sus ojos-**mi cielo Souta es Sakura y yo…más bien Sasumi soy yo**- cubre su boca con asco-**porque nací inteligente**-mira al techo preguntado mentalmente antes de lamentar su descubrimiento.

-**Sasuke**-dice el chico entrando serio-**iré a la biblioteca y al hospital Sakura-sama dijo que podía ir a ver si Tsunade me deja trabajar hay-** se da vuelta

El Uchiha corre mira al chico se veía muy sexi bueno no para su gusto no pero de toda forma era su esposa se acerco le puso un gorro luego unas gafas feas que sabe el cielo donde les quito- **no te vayas desabrigado**-si él era su pareja en LA OTRA VIDA ni muerto dejaría que le quiten a su otro yo su esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Souta arqueo una ceja antes de irse para ver el hospital él tenía conocimiento medico y sabia nin jutsu médicos después de todo su maestro se encargo de su formación, dio un suspiro mientras se quitaba todo lo que le puso encima el Uchiha no es que le desagrade que le cuiden pero había limites para todos, soltó una carcajada simple vista le hizo acordar a su novia Sasumi era tan mona cuando ella se enfadada o ponía celosa. Sin prestar atención llego a la entrada del hospital ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le mire más a un las mirada femeninas le resto importancia a ello.

**-ya era hora que llegues**- dijo Sakura mientras fruncía el seño al mirar a esas zorras que miraban a su querido amigo pequeño le daban ganas de quitarle los ojos- **Souta entra que tenemos que empezar con los pacientes**- le brindo una sonrisa cálida antes de dejarlo pasar .

Por su lado el rubio estaba atado miraba embelesado como su ama empezaba a tocarse, como con sus frágiles manos tocaban su seno izquierdo y la otra tocaba su vagina tres dedos entraba en ella, no podía creer en qué momento llego a esa situación, su preciosa niña delante suyo masturbándose su pene latía con fuerza soltó un suave jadeo mientras lamia sus labios con descaro disfrutando del espectáculo que ella le ofrecía.

**-aah**-escucho un gemido de esos labios femeninos no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia la vagina de ella y endurecerse más era la gloria ver como se masturbaba así tan descaradamente sin importar nada, era casi la gloria verle hacer eso pero su pene quería acción hace unos momento el disfrutaba de algo magnifico una de las mejores mamadas de su vida.

**- ama…-**soltó un suave jadeo antes de intentar correrse no sabía por qué le ponía un pequeño anillo que le impedía correrse se intento mover para soltarse quería enterrarse en ella con fuerza follarla como si no hubiese otra cosa en su mente, es más su cuerpo mismo exigía que le haga suya de la manera más animal.

La mujer saco sus manos se acerco a él con pasos felinos se sentó sobre el pene del rubio mientras empezaba a rozar sus sexo con descaro sacándole a los dos fuerte gemidos casi animal, la hembra se movía con descaro.

**-AAAH**-grito el rubio con fuerza mientras sentía un poco de dolor su cuerpo no aguantaba más quería correrse**- DEJEME CORRERME**-grito con dolor mirándola.

La mujer le miraba con descaro antes de penetrase de golpe sacándole un grito de dolor casi de suplica al rubio, se empezó a mover con una fuerza increíble casi con desespero, el hombre era incapaz de soportar eso su miembro estaba lastimado ella lo sabia escuchaba los gritos lleno de dolor aunque no podía quedarse atrás el miembro de ese hombre era una verdadera delicia. Se movió con más urgencia hasta que al fin soltó un gran gemido de placer al llegar al orgasmo por fin.

**-AAAH**- el grito desgarrador del hombre le trajo a la realidad tenía la cara ladeada hacia un costado mientras respiraba de manera dificultosa su cabello rubio con tintes rojos se pegaban a la frente del.

Ella se inclino lamio su mejilla antes de levantarse y quitarle el anillo observo con interés como semen con sangre salía disparado de ese miembro hasta caer por las sabanas, un suave grito casi sin vos salió de Naruto, el rubio estaba adolorido su cuerpo entero dolía incluso su amigo estaba adolorido.

**-am…a-ama**-susurra cansado mientras cierre los ojos con fuerza el dolor ya era más soportable incluso el cansancio ya le superaba empezó a dormirse sin poder evitarlo.

Yume miro con interés a su esclavo antes de tomar la toalla y colocársela se fue rápido pensado en ese hombre una parte en lo más profundo de su ser sabia el daño que le estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor mientras colocaba con suavidad una mano cerca de su corazón no entendía porque sentía dolor, no entendía nada menos porque de golpe empezó a sentirse unida al rubio.

-"_**los hombres son para usarlos no para amarlos, los hombres son juguetes para usar que me pasa porque de golpe pienso en ese hombre, porque deseo tanto verlo y tenerlo**_"-piensa fríamente_**-"tsk solo es un maldito juguete nada más**_"-negó con fuerza esos pensamientos luego se fue a vestirse hoy le tocaba cacería era seguro que encontraría algún otro hombre con quien divertirse.

Mientras en Konoha Souta era un excelente medico se encargaba del área de pediatría para los niños estuvo todo el día atendiéndole, en dos turno tuvo que atender a varios ambu aunque no fue la gran caso solo eran leves rasguño sin importancia que curo con experiencia, estuvo un rato solo mientras miraba por la ventana era muy distinto a su casa, en donde estaba en constante peligro, donde debían luchar para vivir, no entendía nada en absoluto pero ese lugar esa pequeña aldea le traía paz, soltó un gran suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y pensar en su novia como estaría la pequeña Uchiha, estaría bien se estremeció si algo le pasara el…la puerta se abrió de golpe vio como Sasuke le traía algo que comer.

-**supuse que estaba cansado, así que traje comida- **dijo cortante Sasuke**- necesito hablar contigo**-serio.

**-bueno**-fue lo único que dijo dejando que el mayor se sentara y le diese el ovento que trajo para él estaba preparado para escucharlo ya sea buena noticias o malas.

-**Souta tu eres Haruno no**- dijo serio el Uchiha el hombre vio como se sobresalto el menor**- y se que Uchiha Sasumi es tu novia**-sonríe con suavidad – **Pequeño no pretendo**…-fue cortado.

**-suéltalo de una ve**z-gruñe Souta por la vuelta del mayor.

**-Creo que sabe que el pergamino que tu llevabas le permite viajar a otro lados-** expuso el mayor con frialdad- a donde todo es lo contrario de lo que eres- le miro.

-**no entendió, lo contrario**- serio susurra Souta- quiere **decir que tu…eres Sasumi- **no es que fuera un idiota es más saco esa conclusión ahora que lo observaba bien.

**-s-si**-

Souta no supo en qué momento abrazo con fuerza a Sasuke no es que se haya desviado del camino de virilidad pero era su novia, no lo besaba solo quería un abrazo, quizás la extrañaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Efectivamente eso era lo que pasaba la necesitaba con todo su ser a pesar de aun no creer que en ese hombre.

**-Sasumi….lo siento-** susurra con tristeza-**no….quise….yo**-la vos le estaba fallando se empezó a sentir débil mucho más de lo que recordaba

-**tranquilo respira**- no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría al chico solo le abrazo para calmarlo.

-**soy Satoshi**…-susurra sin vos-**n-necesito c-carne**…-queda inconsciente en brazos del Uchiha que lo miro espantado

**-SATOSHI**-grito el hombre con fuerza mientras le seguía sosteniendo para evitar que el menor se lastime contra el suelo


End file.
